All but a coma dream
by water.colored.angel
Summary: What if the life you were living wasn't real? What is truly real, what is just a facade? Is Finn losing it or is he okay with where he is at right now?


**AN~ I don't own Adventure Time obviously. But I did get this idea from Neverthrive, thanks btw for review my other story, _Travel with_**_** Me**._

* * *

><p>"Finn," Bubblegum whispers. I smile, not just at how cute she was, but at how close she is to me. We were leaning against the doors to her throne room. Well, she was leaning against the door, I was standing against her. I lean down kissing her again, but more intense this time. We had sneaked off from the others to be alone. So many thoughts ran through my mind. I lean back up, but left our foreheads touch. Her eyes seemed to glow, her smile radiant, and her soft hair tangled in one of my fists so soft and silk like.<p>

"Bubblegum," I whisper just as heavily with want. Her lips had tasted of Bubblegum, my mind wonders to other parts of her body and wondering if they too tasted of Bubblegum. I felt my cheeks heat with the dirty thoughts. I let my lips kiss softly at her cheek and let a trail of those sweet kisses to her neck. I kiss it there in the middle of the left side and let my tongue flick at the small kiss, the small area that I was leaving a dark pink mark. It too tasted of Bubblegum.

"Finn," She gasps at the feeling of my kiss. I was about to kiss her farther but we were interrupted.

"Finn!" I hear Jake yell. I groan leaning back up. Bubblegum frowned. I smile and give her a teasing kiss.

"We can continue this later my princess." I whisper against her lips giving her one last kiss and standing back up, and grabbing my backpack off the floor. She moves over so I could get out.

"I'm holding you to that Finn." She smiles. I couldn't help but smile as I walk out her door.

"Bye PB!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Be careful Finn!" She hollers back at me. I meet Jake half-way down the stairs. He was wearing a smirk.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asks innocently. I roll my eyes.

"Of course not." I answer quickly. Maybe to quick but I wasn't going to let him know what he interrupted.

"Whatever man." Jake laughs. Once outside of the castle Jake stretches and I hop onto his back. He starts to run towards our tree-fort. "So there's nothin' goin on with the two of you?" He asks over his shoulder at me. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"There is nothing going on man!" I yell at him. I could feel the vibrations of him laughing against my legs. I sigh but leave it at that. We arrive at home within seconds of my comment. He stretches into the window and I hop off of him and plop onto the couch. Jake fixes himself back into the living room and takes a spot next to me. I pick up one of Bimo's controllers.

"What have you guys been doing?" Bemo asks in his robot like voice. I couldn't help but to smirk but I keep my mouth shut. I turn on the game as Jake grabs his controller.

"Oh, the usual stuff, Finn and PB making out." Jake teases.

"We weren't making out!" I deny but my cheeks reveal my lie. Both Bemo and Jake laugh at me but I just huff and let it go. Everything starts to blur and blend together. "Jake?" I ask but he was no longer sitting by me. I clamp my eyes shut hoping I could just shake it off but when I open my eyes I'm blinded by a bright white light. I had to shield my eyes.

"Finn?" I hear a shaky woman ask. I blink and see a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh, my God. My little Finn!" She calls to me and quickly hugs me to her. She wasn't like anything I've ever seen in Ooo.

"W-who are you?" I mumble and the tight hug fumbles and she lets go of me. She steps away from me and look at me.

"Finn, honey, it's your mother." She says, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She kind of reminded me of Susan Strong but was a smaller and petite version. Then her words sink into me. My mother?

"B-but I'm t-the last human." I mumble groggily. "I-I mean, Susan was a human but she was with the Hyoomen clan but was the only human in the whole group."

"What are you talking about?" She asks. The door opens in comes a woman with an orange turtle neck dress with a doctor's coat buttoned in the middle, she wore her hair in weird ponytails in the back, and her blue eyes looked at the two of us.

"Doctor Princess?" I ask. She tilts her head to the side and smiles.

"How do you know her but can't remember your own mom?" The blonde woman asks.

"She's from Ooo, I've never seen you in Ooo." I state. Then another thing hits me, "where's Jake?"

"And you can remember our dog, yet you don't know me?" The woman was crying.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. "Where am I?" I ask.

"You have been in the comma for a while now, almost three years." Dr. Princess chimes in. The door opens again and two girls walk in. One had light blond hair with pink stripes almost looked like PB, the other had long black hair and looked almost like Marceline except she didn't have blue skin.

"Finn?" They both chime.

"Finally, you wake." The dark haired girl smirks.

"Oh, Finn I was so worried about you!" The PB look a like cries.

"Does he remember us?" The dark haired girl asks. I slowly shake my heads, I didn't want to call them by who they look like and they get mad at me. "Well in that case, I'm Mimi."

"Oh, Finn, I wish you could remember. I'm Angel." She walks closer and touches my hand. Things just were strange and was getting stranger every second.

"Why am I here?" I mumble. The room went much more quiet than it had been.

"Something bad happened." My so called 'mom' says.

"Oh," I mouth but no sound came out. They try to spark my memories but I still wasn't getting anything. Dr. Princess helped me get ready to go home. The two girls left as my 'mom' was leading me out. They put 'jeans' on, which I still couldn't remember them, and a blue shirt that looked like mine, my real shirt. She lead me out to a strange machine.

"What's that?" I ask curiously. "Is it a monster?"

"No. It's a car." She answered. "Open the door and get in." She opens the first door on the one side. I walk over to the other side and open the strange door. She put something metal into an opening by the big wheel. Then the beast/car roared to life making me jump.

"You lied it is a monster!" I scream. She whips her head around and stares at me.

"It's not a monster! And lower your voice mister." She threatens. I nod, but I was still on guard. I wasn't going to lower my guard to this beast. She controls the creature with the wheel, it was an odd sight, I must say. She leads the beast towards a river of more creatures made of metal. What world was this, and why was I here? I had none of those answers. Once she stops she removes the object from the neck of the wheel and gets out. I follow her towards a big light blue house. The only tree was in the backyard. I could only see the tip of the tree from where I stood. I hear a click and then the front door opens. I follow her in. There in one of the big chairs sat the Ice King, or at least a look-a-like.

"Oh, dad. Finn this is your grandpa." She smiles.

"Hey Finn." He smiles oddly. In walks a girl that looked a little bit older than me and a guy holding hands. The girl looked similar to me, blond hair, blue eyes. The guy had dark black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh, Finn's back." The girl forces a smile to her lips.

"Um, hi." I mumble back.

"He doesn't remember anything." 'Mom' says.

"I see. I'm your older sister Fionna, and this amazing man is my boyfriend Marshall Lee." The girl smiles more nicely. "Need anything talk to me." Then she leads the guy up the stairs and down a hall.

"Your door is down the hall, second door." I nod and carefully walk down the stray hall. I still kept an eye on the old man. I push the door open and find a messy room that resembles the one at home. I find a dog laying on my bed.

"Jake?" I ask. The dog head pops up and looks at me. The dog smiles. He hops off the bed and come rubbing against my leg. "Jake this isn't funny where are we?" Jake looks up at me but doesn't respond. Maybe this wasn't Jake. I walk to my bed and look out the window. There was a tree-house up in the tree in the back yard. I stand up and pop the window open and slip out. The dog whines behind me, but I don't stop. I walk towards the tree. I climb the wooden steps that looked like the ones at home. I push open the wooden door and slip in. It too was messy but it had a table and three chairs, and on the other side had a small counter and a mini-fridge. I walk towards the table to find a note book.

"What's this?" I mumble as I flip it open. On the top line it reads

**Land of Ooo!**

and went on about all the stuff in Ooo. Everything inside it was true. There was PB, Marceline, Jake and even Bemo. It had all the missions too, but it also had more adventures that I hadn't done yet. W-what was going on? How did it know about Ooo. The writing looked like mine. D-did I create Ooo? Was all that I've done just a dream? Was PB and Marceline just my imagination? No! This couldn't be real!

"No!" I scream. I through the book on the floor and push my self far away from it. I had created Ooo. I was pretty sure of it know. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I obviously had two choices force myself back to Ooo or to give it up and pretend I was okay. I knew what I wanted. I sit forward and then with every molecule in my body whacked the back of my head to the wall. And again I slid down. I felt warm sticky stuff oozing out of my head. But there was an odd numbing tangle that brought my body back. Things started to reform, to form back to the couch. I was sitting on the couch with Jake and Bemo. My head throbbed but it must have worked.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah." I lie. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. That this was my imagination. That he's based on my own dog that couldn't talk, that this land wasn't real, that Ice King was based on my grandpa, that Marceline and PB were based on girls I knew. Yeah, this was my deep dark secret.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? <strong>


End file.
